death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku Black VS Black Adam (DB)
Goku Black VS Black Adam is the 18th Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by Fireball Studios, It features Goku Black from Dragon Ball and Black Adam from DC Comics. Description Dragon Ball VS DC Comics - An epic battle begins! Will Goku Black take down the almighty Black Adam? Interlude Nick: Having an evil counterpart with the same powers as the heroes do, except a few which are much powerful than the heroes. Wiz: And these two are no expatation, these two are counterparts to Goku and Shazam Nick: Goku Black, The Evil Goku from Universe 10. Wiz: And Black Adam, the Former Shazam. Nick: He's Wiz and I'm Nick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Goku Black Wiz: Universe 10 was at its worse yet. Nick: After the final episode of the Universe 6 Saga, Trunks, who now has blue hair is seen running from who you may be asking? from a villain known as....Goku? Wiz: But you may think this was the Goku you know and all, but nope! This was Goku Black, an evil counterpart to Goku. Nick: Goku Black wasn't just evil, he was actually a supreme kai known as Zamasu. Wiz: Zamasu was a North Kai from Universe 10, but thanks to his fighting skills he was given the chance to become Supreme Kai. He became the pupil of the current Universe 10 Supreme Kai, Gowasu. Nick: And ever since that happened, Zamasu had heard about Mortals. He basically learned about mortals and believes that they were bad, and never learned from their mistakes. But when Goku arrived with Beerus and Whis, he fought Zamasu and defeated him easily. Wiz: This lead to Zamasu falling to his dark impulses and developing a master plan known as the Zero Mortals Plan. Nick: He then killed his master and assumed the Supreme Kai mantle by force. Then he used the Super Dragon Balls to switch bodies with that Goku of Universe 10 and thus becoming Goku Black. Wiz: He then murdered Goku who was inside Black's original body and then murdered his entire family. He then traveled to Future Trunks's timeline to recruit his Future self to assist him in the murder of all Mortals. With the Super Dragon Balls his future self became immortal. Nick: After getting their wishes from the wish planets, Both Black and Future Zamasu destroyed the Super Dragon Balls so that their wishes wouldn't be reversed. Wiz: By using the power of Goku's body, he murdered all the Supreme Kais and Gods of Destruction from every universe in the Future timeline. Wiz: Goku Black is extremely powerful combining his unique fighting skills with Goku's power making him a deadly opponent in a fight. He's able to fight on par with Super Saiyans while in base form and weapons such as guns have no effect on him. He's also able to survive skyscrapers falling on top of him and coming out unscratched. Nick: He can also create a Energy Blade. Which is a like a karate chop but the end result is blood by cutting them down. His Energy Blades can cut the skin of a Super Saiyan Blue and cause massive damage. Wiz: Black also has the natural Saiyan ability to grow stronger through pain though his version seems to be more advance then any normal Saiyan warrior. He utilizes this while fighting to it's full potential pushing his body to his limits. Nick: And since they are same person, his teamwork with his Future self is flawless. Black would do most of the work while Future Zamasu would use himself as a meat shield and come out without a scratch due to his immortality. Wiz: Goku Black has his own version of the Godly transformation Super Saiyan Blue called Super Saiyan Rose. In this form Black evolves himself to the same level as Super Saiyan Blue Goku if not higher. Nick: And if you are asking, why is it Pink? Well take a Natural God Ki and Super Saiyan form together, there you have it! Anyway, the real cool thing is that he's able to make weapons out of his own aura. Going from a Blade to a Scythe called the Violent Fierce God Slicer. Wiz: His scythe is able to cut through reality itself and make clones of himself. When he's far away from the rift, it disappears. Nick: And when the odds are against them, Black and Future Zamasu can fuse into a powerful being called Fused Zamasu. Wiz: And since this is death battle, Goku Black will be fighting on his own against Black Adam. Nick: Black sees himself as a noble God and thinks Mortals are evil that must be punished. Although to wipe out Mortals he uses a mortal body to assert his dark justice. He's ruthless, sadistic, and emotionless pretty much the polar opposite of Goku. Goku Black and his counterparts are without a doubt the most evil villains in Dragon Ball history. Wiz: But Sadly, Black isn't too OP all the way. It took the combining forces of Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks to down him and Zen-O erased the universe Zamasu and Black were in. But i have to agree, he is one of the most evil villains in Dragon Ball in general. Black Adam Wiz: Circa 1200 BC, Shazam became a high priest to the pharaoh Ramses II of Egypt. As the wizard grew older, he sought a champion worthy to inherit his powers. Nick: And a prince who was named Teth-Adam stepped up and impressed the wizard with his fairness and decency. But before Shazam could bestow his powers, his daughter Blaze made a deal with the god Set. When Teth-Adam spoke the name "Shazam," instead of gaining the wizard's powers, he was blessed with the power of six Egyptian gods: Shu, Heru, Amon, Zehuti, Aton and Mehen. Wiz: Although he says it, it does not draw power to him. He served Egypt long ago as a successful hero, but this duty often drew him away from his wife, Shiruta, and his sons Gon and Hurut in Kahndaq. Nick: And centuries later, his home had been destroyed and his family killed by an evil priest, but then he allied himself with the man known as Hawkman. At this time, he met three travellers from the future: Hawkgirl, Mr. Terrific, and the future Shazam Billy Batson. Wiz: Adam felt relieved that his legacy would continue through him, and thought highly of his future counterpart. With the help of these visitors and the wizard Nabu, Adam was able to capture Ahk-ton, whom he killed as retribution for murdering Adam's family. Nick: And they lived happy ever after.... (Wiz and Nick start laughing with each other) Nick: What? You thought that was it? Nah! He overthrew the government and became ruler. The Wizard noticed this and trapped his soul and powers within a powerful scarab and rendered Adam's de-powered body, now several hundred years old, into a withered corpse. Shazam then buried both the body and the scarab in the tomb of Ramses II, where he had planned for it to remain for all eternity. In death, the former hero was referred to as "Khem-Adam" or in english, Black Adam. Wiz: Black Adam would later be reborn and fight the future Shazam in a devastating battle, though it would be seem like it was tough, he lost the battle Nick: But his origin story stops here, we now move on what he can do. Black Adam can notably fly is very obvious, but don't forget unlike Shazam who has the powers from normal gods, Black Adam instead has powers from Egyptian Gods, like the Stamina of Shu which he can withstand durability feats, Swiftness of Heru which allows him to run at hypersonic speeds beyond light. Wiz: The Strength of Amon lets him bend steel, punch through walls and lift massive objects with little difficulty. Black Adam's strength is enough that he can at least lift 100 tons while weakened. The Wisdom of Zehuti has instant access to a vast level of scholarly knowledge. Power of Aton allows Adam fueling the magic thunderbolt that transforms him, also enhances his other physical abilities and allows for inter-dimensional travel. Nick: Yep, and don't forget Adam also has Magic Lightning, which lets him strike opponents with Electricity and dodge easily from them and finally Courage of Mehen is physical and partly psychological, and gives Black Adam superhuman amounts of inner strength to draw off from, while also making him indestructible to harm like the great snake itself. Wiz: This gives him Accelerated Healing, Indomitable Will, Divine Grace and Immortality. Nick: He can also speak in different type of languages such as Egyptian, Arabic, Kahndaqi and American English and has real leadership. Wiz: Black Adam can go toe to toe with powerful beings like Superman and Shazam, He once ruled over the country of Kahndaq. Took back his country and became its ruler. Started World War 3 and Joined the Justice American Society briefly before becomming appauled that the heroes feel no need to kill. Nick: Black Adam is pretty good and extrememly powerful, but is there a way to beat him? Yes! His power depends on how much magic he has and is vulnerable to magic but it must be significant to hurt him. Also when someone makes him scream Shazam, well he reverts back to a human being. Wiz: But being the so-called Anti-Hero/Villain Black Adam is, What else is there for Adam to be with against, he's one of the greatest DC Villains to ever face. Death Battle Taking place in Egypt, Black Adam is seen sitting on his throne till a blast of ki energy hits into a pyramid as Black Adam rolls his eyes at Goku Black who is laughing evily. Black Adam stands up and floats upwards looking at Goku Black crossing his arms. Black Adam: Bow to your master! Goku Black then shrugs smirking. Goku Black: Your not even stronger, I'll destroy you and reach even greater heights FIGHT! Both Blacks charge at each other dodging while punching and kicking each other, Adam finally gets the first hit kicking Goku Black in the stomach. Black charges up and rushes kicking Adam in his stomach as the two get back on it. The two trade blows to each other harder than before both getting stronger than ever. They both get launched back as the two now shoot their God Kis and Magic Lightning bolts as they both clash and they charge at each other again. Both collide and start punching and kicking each other as they both teleport from place to place. After a while Black Adam gets the upperhand punching and kicking Goku Black and then shooting his Magic Lightning at Goku Black electrocuting him. Goku Black finally smirks and suddenly charges up going Super Saiyan Rose. Goku Black: Well what do you think of this color? Is it not beautiful? Black then teleports behind Adam and jabs him downwards and kicks him away and charges at him doing various punches and kicks at Adam, but as soon as Adam fights back Goku Black teleports behind him and kicks him in the head and uppercuts him into space. Adam is launched into space as Black appears infront of him and tries to punch him but Adam grabs him by the head and electrocutes him. Black Adam: I will sit on your tomb Adam then throws Goku Black back to earth. Adam charges forward punching and kicking Black. Black Adam: Feel the strength of the gods! Adam then charges into Black as the two go back to earth and Adam kicks Black as he hitted the ground first. Black Adam: Shazam! Lightning strikes onto Goku Black as Black Adam laughs evily crossing his arms. Goku Black: Get out of my sight! Adam looks as Goku Black charges up the Kamehameha. Black Adam charges a full blast of Magic Lightning at Black. Goku Black: Kamehameha!!! Goku Black unleases his Kamehameha as both the Kamehameha and Magic Lightning collide with each other. Goku Black then creates a clone of himself. Goku Black: Taste my Blade! The Clone has his energy bladed hand out ready as he goes forward and stabs Black Adam in the abdomen, halting him from blasting Magic Lightning. The Kamehameha comes down blasting at Black Adam as he screams being disentergrated from the blast. Goku Black crosses arms turning normal floating down on the ground. Goku Black: This is for our utopia! KO! Results Nick: What a fight. Wiz: Goku Black and Black Adam had the means of being well powerful, but Goku Black edges Black Adam out easily. Nick: Yeah, it's true that Black Adam has lifted 100 Tons of weight and has powers of the Egyptian Gods, but Zamasu was a supreme kai and a god himself, he controlled the whole universe itself once. Wiz: Black Adam hasn't fought anyone like Goku Black before, not only Black Adam lost this fight, he surely didn't have the means of killing Goku Black. Nick: On the other hand it took the combining forces of Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks to actually down him and then he would get destroied with the Future Universe itself by Zen Oh. Wiz: Black was also alot more smarter than Black Adam was, true that Black Adam's knowledge of learning more than one language was good, Black just had no problem with that. Nick: Also Black Adam was defeated and sealed by Shazam, having his soul trapped with the body. Looks like Goku Black-''' (Nick gets a text from his phone) '''Nick: Huh? What's this? I'll be right back! (Nick walks out then is suddenly shot and killed from a screaming and returning Boomstick) Boomstick: (Runs back in the house) TRYING TO REPLACE ME! WIZ! Wiz: Boomstick! W-Wait!? What are you doing!? Boomstick: Uh huh! I see what you are doing here! You replaced me with that phony! Wiz: Uhhh! Uhhh!!!! Sorry! I'm Sorry! Boomstick: YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THIS ROOM AND TALK IT WITH ME! Wiz: AH! THE WINNER IS GOKU BLACK! GOKU BLACK! (Wiz runs out of the room from Boomstick as Boomstick stays and turns around to smile) Boomstick: I'm back bitches! Next Time Next Time on Death Battle Taking place in a forest a sexy kitsune lady walks around when suddenly out of nowhere hears something and behind was the fire starter of Gen 6. Delphox VS Ahri Trivia *'Boomstick' marks his return to the episode and this marks Nick's final appearance. Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:'Anime vs Comic Book' themed Death Battles Category:Dragon Ball VS DC Comics themed Death Battles Category:Antagonists themed Death Battles Category:Villains themed Death Battles Category:'Shueisha VS Warner Bros' themed Death Battles